The process of debugging applications involves the identification of anomalies or defects in the code of application programs in order to ultimately resolve such issues. As a practical matter, testing an application program may entail observing the program's execution with a development tool called a debugger. A developer may use a debugger to pause and otherwise control the execution of a program. While paused, the developer can typically inspect the state of a program to determine whether the program is functioning as desired or expected.